


Protection

by myth_taken



Series: Can't Believe It's Not Canon [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon-Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: “Sometimes people vote based on other things."“Like what?”“Whether they actually like the person,”--Buffy and Cordelia leave homecoming together. Ironically, neither actually wants to go home. For Buffyverse Femslash Week 2017 Day 1: Canon-Compliant





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Happy femslash week!

Homecoming had been a disappointment. Buffy hadn’t won, and Cordelia hadn’t won, and that had been the most important thing about the night. Now, they were both in the parking lot, wandering across it to the road.

“Why are you still with me?” Cordelia asked.

“I’m not,” Buffy said. “You’re still with me.”

“What? That’s ridiculous. You are clearly the one who is still with me.”

“Or,” Buffy suggested, “we both need to go to the same sidewalk to get home.”

“I don’t even want to go home yet,” Cordelia huffed. “Not after that disappointment.”

“It’s not safe for you to be out too long,” Buffy said.

“It is if you’re there to protect me,” Cordelia said. 

“What?”

“I’m no fool, Buffy. I’d be dead if you hadn’t been with me.”

“You’d be safer if you hadn’t been with me,” Buffy muttered.

“Well, I’m not going home yet, and therefore I’m not safe yet, so you’d better stay with me.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Fine. Let’s go to the park.”

“Fine.” Cordelia sauntered ahead, leaving Buffy to follow, completely befuddled. 

Soon enough, Buffy was sitting on a swing while Cordelia paced in front of her.

“I can’t tell why I didn’t win,” she said. “I mean, I’m prettier than those girls, right?”

Buffy stared at Cordelia for a moment. She  _ was _ prettier, but Buffy didn’t get the chance to say that, because Cordelia plowed on.

“I’m prettier, and I have more money, and I had the best bribes.”

“Sometimes people vote based on other things,” Buffy said.

“Like what?” Cordelia asked.

“Whether they actually like the person,” Buffy answered.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. “People like me!”

“People pretend to like you.”

“What?”

Buffy stood up. “You honestly don’t know this? Cordelia, you’re mean to everyone, you have no respect for anyone but yourself, and you think people like you?”

“At least they like my clothes,” Cordelia said. “My clean, not-at-all-torn clothes.”

Buffy stared at Cordelia’s ragged dress. “That’s what you call clean?”

“My  _ mostly _ clean clothes,” Cordelia amended. 

“You know I didn’t choose the whole Slayer thing, right?” Buffy asked, advancing on Cordelia. “There was definitely a destiny involved. You know tonight? That’s how my life goes all the time. I want to go to a dance, or on a date, or have fun with friends, and every single time, some vampire shows up and ruins everything. It’s not my fault it’s harder for me, Cordelia.”

“It is pretty impressive,” Cordelia conceded.

Buffy took a step back. “What?”

“What you do. I couldn’t do that every day. Did you see me back there? I didn’t even notice the phone.”

“The superpowers help. I have better senses than most people. I can focus on more things at once.”

“So, you mean, being a Slayer changed your brain?” Cordelia asked.

“I guess.” Buffy shrugged. “I don’t really notice unless I’m in a fight.”

“Weird.”

“You’d make a good Slayer,” Buffy said. “You don’t let anyone get to you.”

“I don’t let anyone know they’ve gotten to me,” Cordelia corrected. “Big difference.”

Buffy backed up and sat on the swing again. “The vampires don’t care about the difference.”

“Being a Slayer sounds tough.”

“It is,” Buffy agreed. “Good thing I’m pretty.”

“Not prettier than me,” Cordelia said, walking right up to Buffy.

“You wish.” Buffy shoved her face into Cordelia’s. 

And suddenly, Cordelia leaned ever so slightly forward, almost as if by accident, and her lips met Buffy’s. The kiss quickly escalated, hands grabbing at dresses, and just as quickly turned into Buffy and Cordelia stumbling away from each other, shocked. 

“That never happened, right?” Cordelia asked.

“Totally,” Buffy agreed. “Never happened.”

Cordelia paused. “Want to do it again?”

“God, yes.”


End file.
